Rise of Konoha's Ninja Turtles
by Fairydragon2099
Summary: Four brothers go to Konoha to best hone their skills and powers with the aid of their dad and several others they'll rise to face any enemy.(*the Turtles are human, because I think it would work better for the story*) I suck at summaries a bit. First story, needs Love


**Hey,This is my first story, so please give it ****constructive criticism, no flaming, I wanted to do a crossover with Rise of the tmnt's versions of the Turtles and Splinter, 'cause would fit best in the Naruto-verse and they are different than all other incarnations, also don't expect the turtles to become God level, at the moment, I don't own Naruto or Tmnt both belong to their creaters Kishimoto and Eastman and Laird, respectively, besides that enjoy, activate... Music mode **

_(shows a upwards shot of a city's sky)_

_**Rise... of the...**(a ball composed of foot ninjas falls out of the sky)_

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**_

_(the ball bounces and rolls around the city and then it bursts open to reveal the Turtles knocking away the foot)_

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**_

_(Raphael locks knuckles with a large foot ninja)_

_**(Rise of the!) Teenage Mutant Mutant Turtles!**_

_(Leo slashes a few ninja, while Donatello and Mikey knock a few more away)_

_**Heroes in a half-shell**_

_**Turtle power!**_

_**Rising up against evil, paint the city green,**_

_(Raph grabs the large ninja by the waist and throws him)_

_**Raph is ready for a fight, Leo's making a scene.**(Leo jumps on the Ninja's back and gives him a wedgie)_

_**Mikey's (Got!) got mad skills**(Mikey does a flip on his skateboard while smacking the ninja in the with his nun-chucks)__**, Donnie (Rocks!) rocks machines.**(Donnie activates his copter-pack and whacks him away with his Tech-Bo)_

_**With each other they discover their destiny and rise!**(the turtles fall down a chasm which holds an army of foot __soldiers)_

_**Cowabunga!**(Raph slams his fists together which makes red constructs of his fists and the __explode when they hit the army scattering them)_

_**Rise of the...**_

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**(Leo slashes a few, trips but makes a portal)_

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**_

_**(Rise of the!) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!**(Donnie runs to some foot soldiers, his Bo turns into a rocket hammer and hits a them away)_

_**Heroes in a half shell **(Mikey wraps a few in his yo-yo kusari-fundo, lifts them up, then slams them in the ground)_

_**Turtle power!**_

_(cuts to the Turtles looking up at nine masked shadowy figures)_

_**Rise...**_

At the Main entrance to the leaf village are Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki, two chunin who guard it and sees the people enter and leave, when they're on the job."Hey, someone's coming" said Kotetsu to his partner as he saw five individuals coming to the entrance. "So, what's your reason here, never seen you around?"said Izumo, the man he talked to was a tall overweight with a a brown yukata with orange trim and red lotus flowers printed on it, along with bandage wrappings all over his arms and legs down to the fingers and toes, he has grey hair with a section tied into a top bun and a goatee. "my name is Yoshi Hahen, I've been here before, I promise you that, it has been more than thirteen years since I've last been here." he said while showing them a picture.

"okay, so why did you come here now?" asked Izumo.

"To help train my sons and well, I got lost on the way here." he chuckled while rubbing the back of his head.

"how long?"

"thirteen years"

"YOU'VE BEEN LOST FOR THIRTEEN YEARS, HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!" they both screamed.

"Well, I didn't have a map so I couldn't find my way." Yoshi said. "but, I come back to make sure my sons are trained to their fullest here."they saw his four sons and decided to let him stay, but he has to inform the Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

* * *

**later at Konoha Academy**

"okay, students, we have four new Genin and they were taught their dad who got lost on the way here for lets say, for most of their lives, the reason I'm introducing them even though you all are about to graduate, is because there might come a time where you'll have to work with them and the fact they're all 13, but don't worry they'll have to pass some tests too." explained Iruka-Sensei "They should be here any moment, now!"

"new students, what a drag" said a certain lazy emo.

"We came as as fast as we could!" Said a new voice. This kid was as tall as Shino, but was big in bulk, he wear a red headband that had no village symbol & the tails have jagged edges, his shirt was red with the sleeves looked like they were ripped off, had red elbow pads with a large spike at the joint, wear red gym shorts, had bandages wrapped in his wrists, hands, and ankles & his skin was a nice tan and curly black hair he also had a noticable snaggletooth sticking out and he had pouches for a pair of tonfa and sai.

He was with three more youths each wearing a headhand with no metal piece. One was was lean & average height wearing a cyan blue headband with long tails, red markings over his eyes and the sides of his face, yellow marks on his upper arms and thighs of his blue long-sleeved shirt & pants, navy blue fingerless gloves, He also wears a blue belt and strap over his right shoulder, with blue pouch on the belt, and three sheathed swords an Ōdachi & two Katanas on his back and a emblem on the strap, has whit skin and messy black hair.

Another was wearing a purple headband with short square-cut tails, silver convertible goggles with a red and blue lens and a purple metal battle shell which is on his Back was the same height as the red one and has pale skin with combed black hair, he wear a short sleeved purple button up shirt with purple shorts, He also wears purple finger-less gloves with matching toeless shoes on his feet, a silver tech-wristband with a blue touchscreen on his right wrist, with a strange metal Bo, purple elbow and knee pads, and a purple belt with color-matching pouches and Turtle emblem.

The last one was the short in the classroom and wears an orange handband with short tails, he has dark skin and white dreadlocks. yellow-orange circles painted on his shoulders and thighs of his orange pants and unzipped orange jacket which underneath was a tie-dye shirt, a bright yellow plastron with neon pink and blue lighting bolt stickers on his jacket. He has black eyes, a small gap on the right side of his upper jaw., orange wristbands and color-matching toeless shoes and orange knee pads with faces drawn on them (dead face on the right and smiley face on the left). He also wears a light brown belt around his chest and strap over his right shoulder, as well as a emblem over his heart & he has a pair of nunchucks on his sides.

"Those four are the new Students, Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo Hahen." Iruka introduced while all the students thought one thing. 'Those four don't look anything alike?'

* * *

**meanwhile at the Hokage's**

**"WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!"**

"You can't hire another teacher for my boys, I won't allow it!" Yoshi said furiously loud because of he's being overprotective of his sons if the the teacher wasn't a good one. The new teacher was Anko Mitarashi because she seemed the most available at the time.

"I understand you're upset Yoshi, but as it seems you may be out of practice a bit." Sarutobi said.

"no way, they're all natural at being ninjas."

Anko with her arms crossed said."tell me how their first lesson went them."

"hmm, well."

**Flashback**

"Now tell me what do you eat if you're in the middle of the woods?"

Raph pick a rock, "no", Donnie pick a stick, "no", Leo pick Donnie, "no, you're horrible."

"NOOOOOOOO, NOT THOSE BERRIES, MIKEY!" he panicked

**Flashback ends**

"okay, you may be right, they may need some more then me teaching them." He relented.

"Hope your sons are ready for me."she said with a smile. 'I hope they don't think of her as their mother' Yoshi thought.

Yoshi, I understand you're being cautious with them, but I believe that not just you can help bring their Potential, just because you brought to the Hidden Leaf doesn't automatically means they'll become grand but by learning from the many people of the village to the most skilled Jonin or the weakest Genin, no matter what believe your sons can accomplish great deeds, just like all the genin in the village, not just because of the village, but because of the will of fire that everyone in the village has."

Yoshi was moved to tears "You were al-always a fan of speech Hiruzen." Yoshi said while still crying.

"Alright, glad to see you change your mind, despite you're younger than me that doesn't makes any less Stubborn." The 3rd Hokage said.

* * *

**Few days later at an academy room**

"We're getting another teacher with dad-sensei, everyone." Leo said.

mikey asked."so, you think it'll be like having 2 dads or what?"

"there's a chance, the sensei could be female, you two" Donnie said.

"GUYS! We need to focus on a Good impression for our Sensei & we need to earn the village's symbol on our headhands to be true shinobi ninjas to make dad-sensei proud." Raph passionately said. The door open with Yoshi and Anko entering.

"Hello I'm Anko Mitarashi &I'm going to be helping your dad here in training you, 'cause he's rusty & ... a bit lazy." She said and got smacked in the head by Yoshi."Hey now, I am standing... right here" he said annoyed. She glared at him & continued. "I don't know much of you so give me a good first impression, will ya, by telling me about yourselves. Like names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future and such."

"Ok, I'm Raphael, but you can call me Raph and I lead my brothers, so I can protect them. We've become ninjas so we'd protect ourselves and each other better, Raph likes pizza especially Anchovies and bananas, his family in general, a good brawl, & animals. Raph dislikes dolls & puppets, along with being alone. Raph don't have a goal except to protect the ones I care about." He said strict & scared

"I'm Leonardo, but I prefer Leo or Leon, which ever you'd prefer, my likes are boasting, Jokes & one liners...it helps me cope, & sci-fi comics, Pizza, my fav being Pepperoni and marshmallow. My dislikes are few. but I hope to became a legendary Swordsman, cause I'd think it'll be cool." He said casually.

"I am Donatello, or Donnie for short, I like myself, My inventions, Praise, Pizza my favorite being Peanut Butter and Avocado With Extra Pickles & Dancing. I dislike my Irrational fear of beach balls, when someone assumes something is my fault. I hope to be as famous as the Hokages so I can get my face carved into a mountain." He said boastful.

"Hi, there I'm Michelangelo, or Mikey, I love puppies, Pizza, the absolute best being a Chocolate Fudge, Sardine, and Chili Pepper Pizza Topped With Whipped Cream , having a blast, & my weapons which I swing with style, I don't like pizza being disgraced, rude jerks like Donnie, being overly babied, & Leo's puns like my don't like! My dream is to be a famous artist & chef!"he said with childish enthusiasm

"Ok, for first impressions of you guys. Y'all are unique kids a bit annoying but unique & kind of strange with the pizza toppings choice, although, Maybe dango would taste better on it. Now for me, I enjoy Dango a lot, conducting tea ceremonies, & freaking people out & my dislikes are nonya business. Kay" she said cheerful."ok, meet me at the training grounds for a test which will make you earn you official headbands for the villages, also this test has a 66% of failure & you should avoid breakfast, but if you puke your guts out than that's fine by me." She bluntly said with a sadistic smirk.

They brothers instantly paled at this. 'I hope she ain't for real about this test!' the brothers & Yoshi thought worryingly though Donnie was suspicious of something.

* * *

**The next day at the Training grounds**

"So, did any of you have Breakfast." Their stomachs growled except for Donnie's . I'll take that as a no." She teased.

She held up 3 bells & continued."I have 3 bells with me, who ever doesn't got a bell before noon will get no lunch and get tied to that log. The test begins... NOW!" She vanished in a puff of smoke.

The Mad Dogs began searching for her Donnie put his goggles on to see her chakra. "She's over there."he said. "Donnie?, why are you helping us instead of going to her on your own to satisfy your Ego?" Leo asked. "Because, she's a much more skilled Ninja than us on our own & I have hypothesis about this test."

they arrive at her location. "Mikey, BROTHER BALL!" Raph shouted. "YEAH!" Mikey said while curling into a ball, Raph picked him up & throw him at Anko, but she unleashed a snake from her arm & caught Mikey. "Time to use my chucks" Mikey used his Nunchucks and attacked anko's snake, but kept on accidentally hitting himself with the nunchucks "Ow." He whimpered.

Raph charged at her with his Sai trying to get a bell by cutting them off. "LEO, DONNIE, JUMP ON MY BACK!" They did with weapons in hand, but Anko dodged. "Looks like you done charming us, Snake." Leo terribly joked. "Wow, that was the stupidest joke, I ever heard." She said deadpanned. Donnie attacked from behind with his rocket hammer. "GOTCHA!" he boasted but Anko sidekicked him. Leo charged with his Katanas...and then he tripped. "OW! Okay behold my lightning twin Katanas of Awesomeness, Hi-yah" he said said but when charged his lightning his swords fizzled & it electrocuted him instead. "Okay, new idea. **GUYS RETREAT & REGROUP**!" he tried to make a portal with his Odachi but he couldn't make one appear. "oh no." He whimpered before she knocked him out.

Raph charged at Anko with his tonfa. "DON'T HURT MY BROTHER!" He smacked her in the face with his tonfa. "Ok, that really stung." She replied & disarmed Raph of his tonfa. He grabbed his sais again and activated a red light construct aroun his fists & he sliced at her trying to hit her.

Donnie and Mikey went behind Her to give Raph backup.. but she grabbed Raph and threw him at Donnie Knocking them both out.

Mikey got up to face Anko and twirled around his yo-yo-kursari-Fundo ... and immediately clasped from hunger which he couldn't handle any longer. "Please, AVENGE ME!"

The Mad Dogs realised they were... so screwed.

(_**At Noon**_)

"Well, that was fun, I'm glad to say you all passed, because you all grasped Teamwork, that was hidden meaning of the test" she immediately glared at Donnie. "You don't need to boast Donnie. Now how about Pizza on me for a jon well done." she said while Yoshi came. "My boys are you alright, cause if you failed, I'm sorry I didn't teach you better."

"I thought you said they were naturals or were you just being overprotective of them?"she teased.

"...What, It happens when your a parent of goofballs kids." He defended.

"Thought so." she said mockingly.

"Can we just go get the pizzas already?" He replied.

"Sure."

* * *

**At a small village around Konoha**

"Everyone, Surrender to the Shredder and his foot clan or be killed, by me Ch'rell Tēzākao!" the large brute of a man with metal clawed weapons on his wrists & a metal helmet said as his men surround the villagers.

* * *

**so, how was this first chapter good, bad, ok? I want Constructive criticism, no flames. I'm trying to get used to writing fights & speaking through each character, because It's not the words that matter but the way they're being said like "I want a sandwich." And "I would like a sandwich". So tell me if it needs fixing, I also might need an editor & maybe a co-writer. please. Also there's going to be a few translations gags, so sorry if you don't like Gratitudous Japanese. Just wanted to get some of the basics out of the way**

**I hope I actually portray them right. Also here's there full arsenal & I'm keeping their main weapons & new weapons to give variety.**

**• Leonardo- weapons: Odachi & twin katanas; Taijutsu:fast & agile ninjutsu: element lightning, portal jutsu; weaknesses: strangles with chakra control, not graceful with on his feet**

**• Raphael- Weapons:twin tonfa & twin Sai; Taijutsu:Punch what needs to be punch, ninjutsu: body construct jutsu; weaknesses: not very skilled or a good strategist & gets tired if pushed too far**

**• Donatello- weapons: Multitool-Tech bo staff, high tech Jetbackpack ; Jutsu: Kijutsu機術, goggles can see chakra; weaknesses: doesn't practice the 3 main Jutsus but practices taijutsu a little more than the other 2, bruises eeasily**

**• Michelangelo- weapons: Yoyo-Kusari-Fundo & nunchucks; Taijutsu: Parkour skills are reckless but graceful,fighting style is unpredictable; ninjutsu: element Fire,lots of chakra; weaknesses: naive, not skilled with his chunks, & Fast metabolism(the last probably won't come up much)**

**• Hahen yoshi- taijutsu:strong fist, ninjutsu: element fire. Weaknesses: hasn't trained much in his father years & old age**

**See you next time.**

**Please follow, review, fav & PM if need be**


End file.
